За столом переговоров
by Spyglass1
Summary: - Я, Гарри, сын Джеймса, внук Чарльза, наследник Домов Поттер и Блэк, явился в твердыню моего врага, Тома, сына Меропы, внука Марволо, наследника Домов Гаунт и Слизерин, и требую Переговоров! ...Вот и поговорили.


**ЗА СТОЛОМ ПЕРЕГОВОРОВ**

Я шествовал через мой тронный зал, словно Бог, спустившийся на Землю… впрочем, я и был Богом, безо всяких «словно». Было что-то особенное в страхе, который испытывали собравшиеся здесь сегодня по моему повелению Пожиратели Смерти. Как-то особенно раболепно падали они сегодня ниц к моим ногам, в презренном ужасе ожидая, что я потребую от них ответа о причинах последней неудачи.

Их страх и трепет сам по себе был почти достаточным наказанием за то, что Дамблдору удалось остаться в живых.

_Почти_ достаточным.

Да еще и Снейп оказался предателем… Почему? Почему Мастер Зелий предал меня? Я видел его насквозь; он полностью поддерживал мои цели. Что же заставило Северуса Снейпа переметнуться к Дамблдору? Неужели женщина Поттера, которую я убил когда-то? Он и вправду был настолько поглощен влечением к какой-то там женщине? Я встряхнул головой. Теперь это не имело значения. Снейп был обречен на смерть, и в данный момент он, несомненно, корчился от боли, которую я посылал ему через мою Темную Метку. Тонкий намек на то, что ждет его в ближайшем будущем…

Именно в этот момент все и началось.

Я внезапно ощутил, что антиаппарационная защита нарушена. Не подняв тревоги, с одним лишь резким щелчком появления некто прорвался сквозь чары… нет, не прорвался, судя по обратной реакции, защита просто пропустила незваного гостя… но защита пропускала меня одного!

В центре зала стояла закутанная в мантию фигура. Я выхватил палочку; мои же Пожиратели Смерти бросились врассыпную от пришельца, наделенного феноменальной силой - достаточной, чтобы проникнуть в мою святая святых.

\- Кто ты? – окликнул я его.

Незнакомец откинул капюшон мантии, открыв лицо – лицо молодого человека, которого я ненавидел больше всего на свете.

\- ПОТТЕР! – прошипел я.

Но не успел я среагировать, как Поттер поднял свою палочку к потолку.

\- Я, Гарри, сын Джеймса, внук Чарльза, наследник Домов Поттер и Блэк, явился в твердыню моего врага, Тома, сына Меропы, внука Марволо, наследника Домов Гаунт и Слизерин, и требую Переговоров!

Я почувствовал одобрительный ответ моей палочки на импульс волшебства, сопровождавший последние слова мальчишки. Призыв к Переговорам был официально принят.

Теперь отказаться от Переговоров было нельзя. Никак. Самозваный парламентер пришел по своей воле. Волшебство Переговоров связало нас, и теперь в течение ближайших двенадцати часов проклятый мальчишка мог беспрепятственно высказать все свои требования и претензии и столь же беспрепятственно уйти. Любого из нас двоих, попытавшегося использовать магию на другом, ждала ужасная смерть – кара за предательство.

…Вот только где Поттер узнал о древнем ритуале Призыва к Переговорам?

Мне пришлось потратить двадцать минут на то, чтобы подготовить соответствующую комнату для встречи и вытолкать взашей моих чрезмерно преданных последователей, пока они не наделали глупостей, увидев Поттера. Они понятия не имели, чем рискнули бы, попытавшись вмешаться в ход Переговоров.

Меня это удивило – и я до сих пор не могу понять, почему. Большинство моих последователей были выпускниками Хогвартса, и учеба их пришлась как раз на то время, когда пост Директора школы занимал Дамблдор. Я давно подозревал: старый пройдоха намеренно снизил качество образования в самой знаменитой школе волшебства в мире, дабы гарантировать, что в будущем никто не бросит ему вызов.

Тем более непонятно, откуда Поттер узнал о Переговорах. Если, конечно, это не очередная западня Дамблдора.

Я пристально разглядывал его через стол, он так же внимательно смотрел на меня. Казалось, происходящее нисколько его не беспокоит. Молчание затянулось на пять минут, и в конце концов я решил прощупать сознание Поттера Легилименцией. Странно – никаких барьеров не обнаружилось вообще. Мальчишка оставил свой мозг открытым для меня. Более того – мне показалось, что он почти приглашает меня в свое сознание. Он уже не был тем ребенком, которого я видел глазами Квиррела в классе ЗОТИ; не был подростком, привязанным к надгробью моего отца; не был яростным юнцом, разумом которого я почти овладел в атриуме Министерства Магии. Мое присутствие даже не причиняло ему боли.

Что происходит?

Поттер вздохнул.

\- Итак, как мне к тебе обращаться?

\- Извини? – такого вопроса я не ожидал. – Я – Лорд Волдеморт! – объявил я.

\- Ну да, ну да, - Поттер снова вздохнул, досадливо отмахнувшись палочкой, словно намекая мне поторопиться. – Я в курсе насчет той анаграммы, Том Марволо Риддл. Твой первый Хоркрукс оказался на редкость болтливым ублюдком. А из моего имени получается анаграмма «Террор Пижамас». Тоже круто. Так как же мне тебя называть?

Я впился гневным взглядом в наглого мальчишку. И только чуть погодя до меня дошло: _он знает о моих Хоркруксах!_

\- Ладно, нормально все. Я знаю, как ты ненавидишь «Тома», поэтому буду обращаться к тебе по фамилии, договорились? – Я кивнул. Поттер в ответ указал на свое лицо, на котором я только сейчас заметил следы побоев. – Ты не возражаешь, если я немножко подлечусь, пока мы беседуем? Если я верно понял правила Переговоров, всякое применение волшебства должно быть обязательно одобрено другой стороной, так?

\- А тебя здорово отделали, Поттер! Кто-то еще желает твоей смерти? – поинтересовался я.

\- Ты об этом? – он снова указал на свое лицо. – Понимаешь, я пробовал убедить своих друзей, что призыв к Переговорам – хорошая мысль. Как видишь, ничего не вышло. Они попробовали меня остановить, и – вот, результат налицо…

Шипя от боли, мальчишка осторожно положил на стол левую руку. Три пальца на ней были сломаны.

\- Так как? Можно, я это залечу?

Я кивнул. Поттер провел палочкой вдоль пальца – тот выпрямился – и вздохнул с облегчением.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Поттер? – процедил я сквозь зубы.

Мальчишка пожал плечами:

\- Понимаешь, мне вдруг пришло в голову, что мы никогда не беседовали. О, мы говорили несколько раз. Ты глумился надо мной, расписывал, насколько ты велик и могуч по сравнению со мной, грозил мучительной смертью, я пытался придумать какой-нибудь достойный, «взрослый» ответ… Но вот так, чтобы просто сесть и поговорить – такого никогда не было. Обычно все сводилось к: «Настал твой последний день, Поттер!» - «Тебе придется постараться, Волдеморт!», и прочей фигне в том же духе. Я хочу сказать, что мы были связаны всю мою жизнь, и так ни разу нормально не поговорили.

Я не верил своим ушам.

\- То есть ты явился сюда только ради беседы?

\- Вот именно. И я хочу понять: зачем ты все это натворил?

\- Ради власти, Поттер. Я рожден, чтобы править!

\- Ради власти? И как ты себе это представляешь? Окружить себя скулящими идиотами, вроде Малфоя, забиться в эту берлогу…

Мальчишка тяжело вздохнул. Я воспользовался этим и снова коснулся его сознания. Оно было по-прежнему открыто. Я обнаружил воспоминания о том, как он узнал о ритуале Переговоров.

Грязнокровка Грейнджер.

\- Симпатичная, правда? – спросил мальчишка. – До жути умная, но определенно симпатичная.

\- Истинный маг никогда не запятнал бы себя общением с такой мерзостью, - фыркнул я.

\- Да ладно! – воскликнул Поттер со странным выражением. – Задело за живое, а, Риддл? Моя мать, по крайней мере, была волшебницей, в то время как твой дорогой старый папаша был маглом до мозга костей.

Окажись сейчас на месте мальчишки кто-нибудь из Пожирателей Смерти, он бы под моим взглядом в штаны навалил от ужаса. Не то, чтобы я волновался по поводу эффекта, но – боятся, значит уважают.

\- Так чего же ты хочешь, Поттер? Чем скорее мы закончим, тем скорее я смогу тебя убить и вернуться к покорению Британии.

\- Именно это я и хочу выяснить. Зачем тебе это понадобилось? Почему ты так рвешься в вожаки этого стада баранов?

Надо признать, его смелость меня поразила.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Твои Пожиратели Смерти – одни из самых независимых людей волшебного мира, но и они готовы от ужаса стелиться тебе под ноги. Что, по-твоему, испытает обычный, средний волшебник, встретившись с тобой на улице?

\- Страх, конечно! – воскликнул я.

\- И это все, чего ты добивался? Дамблдор кое-что рассказал мне о твоем детстве – тебе пришлось несладко, как и мне. Но скажи – когда и как случилось, что ты поставил целью своей жизни превратиться в законченного мудака?

Никогда бы не поверил, что наглый щенок посмеет говорить со мной в таком тоне.

\- Эти Переговоры не будут длиться вечно, Поттер. Когда они закончатся, я заставлю тебя пожалеть о том, что ты родился на свет!

\- Угу, - мальчишка покивал с выражением вселенской скуки на лице. – Ты, помнится, обещал это каждый раз, когда пытался меня убить. И ни разу не сдержал слова!

Это было для меня внове – обнаружить, что кого-то не пугает моя сила. Неприятное открытие! Я заставил себя улыбнуться:

\- Ты узнаешь цену своей дерзости, Поттер, когда твоя грязнокровка и остальные твои дружки умрут под пытками у тебя на глазах!

Мальчишка только головой покачал:

\- Боже, что за мудила!.. У тебя же были колоссальные возможности, а вместо этого ты предпочел превратиться в… короче, что выросло, то выросло.

\- Объясни, что ты имеешь в виду! – потребовал я.

\- Ты же был красивым, умным, к тому же чертовски сильным магом! Ты обнаружил эту долбаную палату Тайн, которую мудрецы искали в течение многих столетий! Ты был наследником Салазара Слизерина… Да за одно открытие Палаты Тайн тебе должны были ноги целовать! Ты мог потребовать места своей семьи в Визенгамоте – первым за многие годы и века, по праву рождения, знаний, силы, наконец! Ты мог изменить мир к лучшему…

\- Именно это я и делаю, мальчишка! – перебил его я.

\- Нет, Риддл, ничего подобного! Знаешь, что ты делаешь на самом деле? Ты окружаешь себя отребьем волшебного мира, прячешься от всего и всех – даже от самого себя, притворяешься чистокровным магом и молишься каждый день, чтобы я не явился и не убил тебя снова!

Наглость юнца разъярила меня как никогда.

\- Ты не убивал меня, мальчишка! Тебе просто повезло! Единственное, что позволило тебе остаться в живых – это магия Пророчества!

Поттер презрительно фыркнул:

\- «Пророчество»! Ты и Дамблдор – два идиота, которые повелись на бред пьяной кликуши, и каждый из вас изо всех сил старается сделать этот бред былью… Ты хотя бы знаешь полный текст Пророчества?

Мальчишка знал Пророчество? Я немедленно проник в его разум. Сейчас я извлеку это знание из его мозга, и…

Ничего. Там, где передо мной еще минуты назад воспоминания открывались, словно книга, теперь было пусто.

\- Э, нет, - Поттер покачал головой. – Хватит, насмотрелся уже. Впрочем, если хочешь, я могу процитировать тебе Пророчество целиком – потому что теперь оно больше не имеет никакого значения, - Он сделал паузу, сосредоточился и продекламировал: - Грядет рожденный на погибель Темного Лорда… родится он на исходе седьмого месяца у тех, кто трижды бросал ему вызов… Темный Лорд отметит его как равного себе… и дарована ему сила будет, коей не ведает Темный Лорд… и одному из них не жить, покуда жив другой… грядет рожденный на погибель Темного Лорда на исходе седьмого месяца… все!

Услышать Пророчество полностью… я не верил своим ушам. Затем повторил про себя текст и задумался: что за сила может быть у Поттера, о которой я не знаю?

\- В чем твоя сила, Поттер?

\- Понятия не имею, - усмехнулся мальчишка. – Да это и не имеет значения, потому что я уже выполнил пророчество, если бы верил в него… а я в него не верю.

\- В каком смысле – уже выполнил?

\- Разве это не очевидно? – Поттер водил палочкой по левой щеке, сводя синяки и царапины. – Я убил тебя давным-давно, еще в восемьдесят первом, и убил вполне качественно!

\- Поттер, ты идиот? Я сижу прямо здесь! – я почти кричал. Он что, вправду думал, что победил _МЕНЯ_?!

\- Ты сам спросил, - вздохнул Поттер и отложил палочку, приведя лицо в порядок. – Ладно. Если ты не хочешь обсудить, почему ты превратил себя вот в это, и не собираешься объяснить, почему выбрал именно такой способ достижения своих целей, почему бы нам не поговорить о некоторых вещах, которые я обнаружил за последние несколько недель… к примеру о том, как я преодолел все твои защиты, чтобы добраться сюда.

Нахальный молокосос просто смеялся мне в лицо!

\- Поттер… Я уже говорил, что эти переговоры не будут длиться вечно. Я гарантирую, что ты познаешь все муки ада прежде, чем я позволю тебе умереть!

\- О, так тебе интересно? Хорошо. Но предупреждаю – история длинная… Добби!

Хлопок – и на столе между нами появился самый безумный эльф-домовик, которого я когда-либо видел.

\- Да, Гарри Поттер, сэр? Чем Добби может помочь великому Гарри Поттеру?

\- Ты заставил своего эльфа так к себе обращаться? Такое впечатление, что Северус не солгал насчет твоего самомнения, - заметил я.

\- Я всегда просил его называть меня просто Гарри, и он не «мой эльф». Он – мой друг, - проворчал Поттер, встряхнув головой. – Кстати, вот еще одна общая черта у тебя и у Дамблдора. Вы оба верите на слово ничтожному человечишке, ненавидящему меня только за то, что мой отец обижал его в школьные годы… Два мудака пара!

Мальчишка снова задел больное место.

\- Что ты сказал про Снейпа?

\- 3,14зда твой Снейп. И не в самом лучшем смысле этого слова… Добби, сделай чаю, пожалуйста!

\- Да, Гарри Поттер, сэр! Злой Мертвый Змей-Волшебник тоже хотел бы чаю?

Мне и в самом деле хотелось чаю, но не принимать же его от Поттера! Я вздохнул и добавил про себя болтливого эльфа к списку людей и существ, которых я намеревался замучить до смерти на глазах у Поттера перед тем, как покончить с ним самим.

Эльф принес наглому мальчишке чай и исчез - в то неведомое место, куда исчезают все домовые эльфы, пока они не нужны хозяевам.

\- Итак, ты уже наверняка знаешь, что Дамблдору известно о твоих Хоркруксах…

Я не знал. Проклятье, я даже не подозревал об этом! Только сейчас я вспомнил, как в самом начале Поттер назвал мой Хоркрукс «болтливым ублюдком»… надо срочно удостовериться, что мои бесценные сокровища в безопасности. Я через силу кивнул – малолетний мерзавец ни в коем случае не должен догадаться, что поймал меня врасплох! Если мой дневник и впрямь где-то засветился, Люциуса ждет крайне неприятный разговор…

\- …кстати, благодаря Люциусу Малфою. Если бы он не подсунул твой дневник Джинни Уизли, Дамблдор так никогда и не узнал бы о них...

В этот момент я решил стереть с лица земли всю семью Малфоев.

\- Так или иначе, Директор в курсе насчет Хоркруксов. А мы с друзьями организовали команду и приступили к поискам. Мы перепробовали множество способов отследить проклятые артефакты, когда один из моих друзей совершил открытие.

\- Позволь угадать… Грязнокровка Грейнджер? – слишком часто я слышал жалобы отпрыска Малфоя на эту девчонку.

\- Нет, не Гермиона. И не Падма Патил, не Су Ли, не Трейси Дэвис, даже не Ханна Эббот. Нет, это был не один из гениев, трудившихся вместе со мной, кто наткнулся на ключ к победе. Это был Рон Уизли. Девочки как раз говорили о том, что Хоркруксы были известны уже в Египте во времена первых династий, когда Рон задал свой вопрос.

Злясь на самого себя, и в то же время сгорая от любопытства, к чему клонит Поттер, я поинтересовался:

\- Что же он спросил?

\- Мы обсуждали Темное волшебство, которое ты использовал в своих целях. Рон, до того тихонько сидевший в углу, вдруг спросил: «Послушай, Гарри, если эти самые Хоркруксы делали еще до того, как построили пирамиды, то почему мы до сих пор не увязли по уши в древних египтянах?»

Вопрос был умный; я в свое время и сам размышлял на эту тему, когда только начинал исследовать пути к бессмертию.

\- Вопрос Рона застопорил все наши поиски. Следующие два дня мы только и говорили, что о Хоркруксах и древних египтянах, так и не восставших из своих гробниц. Тогда мы изменили направление наших исследований. Мы не тратили больше время на попытки выяснить, как обнаружить проклятые артефакты. Вместо этого мы начали изучать их историю. Ты ни за что не угадаешь, что мы обнаружили!

\- И что? – спросил я. – Что вы обнаружили?

\- От Хоркруксов нет никакого толку. Они НЕ РА-БО-ТА-ЮТ! О, разумеется, ты можешь связать часть своей души с физическим объектом, но это не значит, что ты связал свою жизненную силу с этим слоем реальности. Все, чего ты добьешься – это слегка подвинешься крышей… Если фрагмент души удалить из заколдованного объекта, он умрет, - мальчишка рассмеялся. – Твой первый Хоркрукс попытался вернуться к жизни, овладев Джинни Уизли и используя ее жизненную силу для нового воплощения. Едва расправившись с Василиском Слизерина, я остановил его – но, как выяснилось, я мог и не стараться. Как только твоя шестнадцатилетняя тень отделилась от дневника, она развеялась, как дым, и Джинни была в полном порядке.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать – «Хоркруксы не работают»? – невежество юнца изумляло меня. - Еще как работают, Поттер, и я – живое тому доказательство!

\- Это ты так считаешь, Риддл. Ты в самом деле веришь, что был первым, кто попробовал наделать Хоркруксов и добиться бессмертия? Нет, конечно! Ты даже не был первым, кто додумался до идеи насчет «семерки – самого волшебного из чисел». Толку от этого никакого. Летописи волшебства полны именами дураков, которые пробовали - и потерпели неудачу. Ты просто был последним в их ряду.

Некоторое время я молча переваривал то, что сказал Поттер. Я никогда не интересовался историей Хоркруксов, только деталями ритуала… Что, если Поттер был… Нет, этого не может быть, потому что этого не может быть никогда – я ведь, в конце концов, жив!

\- Ну, а как тогда ты объяснишь меня, Поттер?

\- Верно, твое затянувшееся существование изрядно нас озадачивало. До тех пор, пока мы не сделали второе важное открытие… и за него мы благодарны лично тебе.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ты убил Аврора на глазах у Эмили Боунс. Его тело, как положено, было исследовано – в том числе на «волшебную подпись» мага, бросившего смертельное проклятие.

Проклятый мальчишка играл со мной, выдавая свою историю буквально по каплям, пробуя заставить меня задавать наводящие вопросы.

\- Ну и?

\- Это был я.

Мальчишка взял чашку с чаем и сделал длинный глоток. Что он пытался сейчас мне сказать? Что я убил человека, а след проклятия на теле указал на Поттера?

\- Что?..

\- Ты убил его, используя мою магию. Признав этот факт, мы сразу получили ответы на множество важных вопросов. Все целители утверждают, что волшебное ядро так или иначе привязано к физическому телу; в литературе описаны несколько случаев одержимости привидениями – но одержимые обладали магическим потенциалом прежнего хозяина тела, а не духа-захватчика. Ты же, даже будучи призраком, мог использовать магию. Наши палочки – близнецы; у меня всегда были проблемы с обычным повседневным колдовством, зато какие-нибудь магические подвиги – всегда пожалуйста! Не глядя, одной левой! Ты каким-то образом откачал часть моего волшебного ядра, когда мне было пятнадцать месяцев.

Поттер откинулся на стуле.

\- Мне здорово повезло, что ты убил человека на глазах леди Эмили Боунс, а я в это время был со Сьюзан Боунс, так что мне не пришлось объясняться перед Министерством… а то там в последнее время развелось слишком много охотников за моей головой, чье усердие оплачено малфоевским золотом, - он ухмыльнулся. – Кстати сказать, мне страшно не хотелось объясняться еще и перед леди Эмили, чем мы занимались с ее племянницей, когда ты убивал того Аврора, так что мне повезло вдвойне.

Я почувствовал, что у меня перехватило дыхание. Поттер лгал. Он должен был лгать!

\- И как же я, по твоему, получил доступ к твоей магии?

\- Ответ – мой шрам, - Поттер коснулся палочкой знаменитого шрама в форме зигзага молнии над левой бровью. – Знаешь, Дамблдор полагает, будто этот шрам – нечаянный Хоркрукс, и именно в нем причина нашей связи.

\- В этом есть смысл, - я не мог поверить, что соглашаюсь с Дамблдором!

\- Что, в самом деле? Мы нашли описание ритуала создания Хоркрукса. Ты что, вправду веришь, будто этот ритуал можно проделать «нечаянно»? Кстати, ты можешь чувствовать связь с другими твоими Хоркруксами? Слышишь ли ты, к примеру, мысли Нагайны? Или от твоего присутствия у нее болит голова? Будь серьезным, Риддл, ты же умнее, чем кажешься. Этот шрам – не Хоркрукс, - он снова коснулся лба палочкой. – Это что-то вроде трубопровода между нами. Пиявка, вытягивающая мою магию, и скармливающая ее тебе.

\- Нет… - выдохнул я.

\- Когда ты попытался убить меня Третьим Непростительным, моя магия ответила на это с силой, достаточной, чтобы уничтожить твое тело… и заодно взорвать полдома. В этот момент между нами и возникла связь. Именно она, а не Хоркруксы, задержала тебя здесь, на этом уровне существования… каким-то образом, - он, казалось, наслаждался моей реакцией на его теории. – Теперь я знаю, что вся твоя хваленая сила украдена у меня… и я могу использовать этот факт. Ты силен ровно настолько, насколько я тебе позволю… а в данный момент я не в настроении для благотворительности, знаешь ли.

Меня охватил ужас.

\- Это значит…

\- Это значит, что ты не можешь убить меня – иначе умрешь сам. Никто из твоих Пожирателей Смерти не может убить меня – иначе он убьет и тебя тоже. Это значит, что срок твоего существования ограничен моей жизнью. Так что никакого бессмертия! – Поттер перегнулся через стол. – Это значит также, что я имею доступ к любому твоему волшебству. Твои защитные чары? Пока они пропускают тебя, они и мне не преграда. Если я вдруг решу сейчас проклясть тебя, нарушив правила Переговоров, я, вероятно, лишусь магии. А вот ты – ты умрешь.

Кое-что мальчишка все же не предусмотрел.

\- Но я могу захватить тебя, запереть в темнице и с помощью зелий поддерживать в тебе жизнь до тех пор, пока не найду способ отделить твою магию от тела!

Поттер, паясничая, закатил глаза.

\- Упс! Ты меня подловил! Мысль о том, что ты можешь… ну, я не знаю… попытаться провернуть нечто в таком духе, не приходила мне в голову, когда я решил поболтать с тобой о наших маленьких делишках. Но что, если я принял медленно действующий яд на тот случай, если ты вдруг сумеешь обойти правила Переговоров и выжить? Что тогда?

Он не сказал мне всего. Что я упустил? Как будто ничего… Тень паники, - чувства, не посещавшего меня с той осенней ночи 1981-го, - медленно накрывала мой разум.

\- И одному из них не жить, покуда жив другой… - с наслаждением процитировал малолетний мерзавец. – Теперь в этой строчке немного больше смысла, верно? Я не могу достичь полного потенциала, пока ты паразитируешь на моем волшебном ядре, а ты не сможешь завоевать мир без собственной магии, что скажешь?

\- Я переживу это, Поттер. Я всегда выживаю!

\- Возможно, Риддл, возможно. Я, правда, сомневаюсь, но – попытка не пытка!

\- Зачем _ТЫ_ это делаешь?! – возопил я. – Если ты говоришь правду, тебе не было смысла являться сюда. Ты мог бы проделать то, что придумали твои женщины для разъединения связи между нами, в любом безопасном месте - хоть у себя в гостиной! Зачем ты здесь?!

\- Масса причин, Риддл. Ты и твоя мания величия стоили мне моих родителей, моего крестного, любого подобия нормальной жизни, и позволили Дамблдору приговорить меня к шестнадцати годам с единственными родственниками, которые ненавидели меня и не упускали ни одного случая выказать мне свою ненависть! – Мальчишка снова коснулся палочкой шрама над бровью, затем опустил ее и повертел между пальцами, словно барабанщик. – Но прежде всего потому, что я хотел увидеть твою рожу, когда я сделаю _это_!

Он ткнул палочкой в шрам – и больше я не помнил ничего.

\- …И затем я оказался здесь.

Я еще раз оглядел помещение, похожее на обширный запущенный офис. Человек за столом, опрашивавший меня, напоминал приютского чиновника времен моего детства. Мои ответы его, похоже, не интересовали вовсе; он просто задавал вопросы и записывал все, что я говорил.

\- Благодарю, мистер Риддл, - Чиновник закончил писать и оторвал билет от рулона на краю стола. – Вот пропуск в секцию Оценки; там вам вынесут окончательный приговор. Еще раз прошу прощения за задержку – сегодня у нас просто аврал.

\- Вероятно, это из-за меня, - предположил я. Было что-то в этом месте, вынуждающее говорить правду. – Мои Пожиратели Смерти были связаны со мной через Темные метки. Потеря волшебства заставила меня иссушить их жизненную силу…

\- Да, я в курсе – сухо ответил чиновник. – Секция Оценки – вторая дверь слева. Следующий!

Оригинал находится здесь: https:_ s/5835607/1/_The-Conversation (убрать нижнее подчеркивание)

Разрешение на перевод получено.


End file.
